


Detach

by sufiyanawrites



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dismemberment, Doll Anatomy, M/M, and not permanent, but in a cute and not gruesome way?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufiyanawrites/pseuds/sufiyanawrites
Summary: Roxas and Sora explore the oddity of Roxas' Replica body.





	Detach

Strong, sure hands grip tight around his thigh, pulling until there’s a quiet _pop_ as his right leg is removed from its socket. Roxas lets out a shaky breath when the familiar veil of static sensation engulfs the limb, leaving it feeling numb.

They’ve done at least this much before, learning months and months ago the strange quirks of his Replica body. At first it had been alarming, then funny in a sort of macabre way since there was no pain involved and he could just as easily reattach the separated limb. What Roxas had planned now though was a fair bit farther than they had gone before. Never before had he been without more than one limb at a time.

Roxas is brought back to the present when Sora turns back to him from placing his leg out of the way. He watches as Sora trails his fingers up Roxas’ remaining leg with a mesmerized look, pausing here and there to lean down and place light kisses and licks to the thigh. Roxas brings his left arm up to run his hand through Sora’s hair, willing away the anxious pit in his gut, trying to enjoy the feel of Sora’s affection. He mentally braces himself for the pull and pop and loss of sense in his leg.

It doesn’t come. Instead Sora looks up at Roxas with a mischievous grin, surging forward to steal a kiss from Roxas’ lips, effectively muffling the cry of alarm as Sora’s hands move to grip his wrist and shoulder, easily twisting the arm until it painlessly _pops_ out of place.

Roxas stares at Sora in surprise, breathing heavily as Sora leans back to cradle the newly disembodied arm close. Sora’s eyes never leave his while he nuzzles his cheek into the hand, placing a kiss onto the palm. Shuddering at the phantom feeling, Roxas glares and focuses enough to make the fingers tap against Sora’s face as hard as they can in that position.

“Stop that, you know how weird that feels. And warn me a little before you switch it up next time, huh?” Sora just giggles, moving to set the arm aside.

“Sorry, sorry. Your face was just too cute, I couldn’t resist!”

The remaining arm and leg were still fully functional, but trying to consciously move them when their counterparts were detached leaves Roxas feeling vaguely uncomfortable. However, it’s completely worth to bring his leg up and shove at Sora’s side.

“Resist a little harder!”

Sora’s giggles turn into a full laugh and he grabs the attacking leg, getting it into a firm hold. His laugh dies down and he stills, turning questioning eyes to Roxas. The anxiety that had settled down with Sora’s teasing was coming back in full force, but Roxas forces himself to nod and after a moment there’s another _pop_ as Sora shifts his weight and pulls. He’s quick this time to set the limb aside, seemingly done teasing for now.

Sora settles himself with his knees on either side of Roxas’ hips sitting back on his heels, easily fitting Roxas’ lower body between the ‘v’ of his thighs without Roxas’ legs in the way. His hands land on Roxas’ hips and move slowly across his abdomen, glide up to his chest. His touch right now is the grounding Roxas desperately needs, pulse pounding in his ears and breath unsteady.

Gentle hands cup his face as Sora leans forward to kiss Roxas’ forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, before landing firmly on his lips. When he leans back his smile is warm and calming.

“You’re doing so well.” Roxas sucks in a deep breath at the praise and holds it. Focuses on the feel of Sora against him. Tries to steady himself in the safety of Sora’s hold. When he lets out the breath some of his tension eases. Sora’s gaze softens impossibly more. “You okay to keep going?”

The nod this time is less forced, but there’s still apprehension. He wants to do this with Sora, wants to place all his trust in his Other.

Sora takes his time, starting from the wrist and moving up with short kisses and lingering caresses, keeping his eyes on Roxas’ face the entire way.

At last there’s the final _pop_ as his right arm is the last to be removed. Breath hitching, Roxas closes his eyes tightly and bites his lip hard, trying to stave off the tears he knows are coming. The few seconds it takes Sora to set his arm gently next to his other limbs are all it takes for a small panic to grip his heart. He’s so defenseless, so _vulnerable_ like this.

Before even the first tears can fall Sora is back to his side, wrapping his arms and legs around Roxas’ limbless torso in a protective grasp, pressing slow kisses to his cheek, whispering soft praise into his ear. A sense of warmth envelops him as he relaxes into the cage of Sora’s body. All at once Roxas feels like he can breathe easier, the wild pounding of his heart slowing as he opens his eyes to meet Sora’s clear, steady gaze. A few tears have fallen, but Sora easily reaches up and wipes them away with the pads of his fingers.

“Hey there.” Sora breathes out softly, grinning widely. Roxas returns it with a small smile of his own.

“Hey.” He wishes his voice wasn’t so shaky, even on so small a word.

“How are you feeling?” Roxas takes a moment to lick his bruised lip, waits a moment again and tries to keep his voice steady.

“Truthfully? Pretty terrified.” Sora hums and runs his thumb back and forth across Roxas’ cheek. Roxas leans into the touch, itches to hold Sora. He settles for leaning his head closer and rubbing his nose along Sora’s. “I’m okay. You can keep going.”

“You sure?”

“I trust you, Sora.”


End file.
